User blog:Ragingatsuma/A method to get + 10 equipments
First off you need to have internet connection and be able to access Multiplayer inorder to do this. Next you have to have a computer also and download either iexplorer or ifunbox (classic version is best). Next install either one and open up the folder containing Destinia. There should be about 6 folders. In the Documents folder there should be a saves in there Save00 which is gunner, Save01 which is Warrior and Save 03 which is your thief. First before doing anything have the desired weapon that you wish to upgrade in your inventory along with scrolls or items to upgrade your weapon. While still connected to ifunbox or iexplorer with the Destinia Document folder open. Copy your save data onto a folder or anywhere on your computer. Simplest would be to copy it on a new folder on your desktop. Next exit and go to multiplayer and remember your account number: should be something like for example mine which is 9957910033. Go to your mail and then mail to your own self the weapon with your ID inputted the desired weapon that you wish to upgrade. Now go back to the Destinia folder in the iexplorer and ifunbox and delete the save that is in your ipod right now. Make sure you for sure postively have a copy of that save on your desktop i do not want to be held responsible for lost data. Next with the save game data that you have copied on your desktop. Copy that save data back to your folder. Now when you go back in your game you should still have that weapon you want to upgrade and when you check back in your mailbox in multiplayer you should have the same exact copy of the weapon in there also. Now you can safely upgrade without having to worry about losing the weapon. since you have the save game data on your desktop with your weapon in place and it can be copied anytime back to your ipod incase you downgrade it or lose it by accident Well but first off you want to make more copies the weapon so you should send that weapon within that save game from your computer back to your ipod and then mail yourself the weapons again to have more copies in your mail . Repeat untiil you have about 5 to 8 weapons. The more weapons you have copied or duplicated the less time you have to spend going back and forth. Now with about 8 or however many copies of the weapon in your mail. Open them up and then get all of your weapons out into your inventory. Now in the main game you should have all the copies of your weapons if you did it correctly in your inventory. Now to make it even easier so you dont have to do that again. Delete the save game that is on your computer. Remember that the one on your desktop only has one copy of your weapon while the one still on your ipod still has like 5 or 8 or how ever much you copied. Now after this copy the save game that is FROM your ipod to your folder or desktop. Remember to delete the save game that was previously on yoru desktop or if you are unsure about deleting it then move it to another folder or place in your computer for it cannot have the same name and you should not rename it for if you do it will mess up your save game. So now the upgrading process begins and you should start upgrading each and every single one of the weapons. You should have 50/50 chance to upgrade to +1. After you do upgrade. Go back to multiplayer and send the ones that were SUCESSFULLY upgraded to yourself. Remember to check your mailbox just in case you sent it to yourself and not someone else. Now go back to ifunbox and then delete the save game in your Destinia Documents folder and then copy your save game from your computer back to your desktop. Now you should have the same number of weapons you had before but unupgraded and still have the upgraded ones in your mailbox. Now keep upgrading, sending to your mailbox, until you have like 5 or 8 or how many you have. Now after the last time. Go to your mailbox and take all of the upgraded copies out of your mailbox and then put them all in your inventory and then save the game. Now delete the one on your desktop and then copy the one in the ipod to your computer. Your computer should now have your save with your copy of weapons all upgraded. Its pretty much doing the same thing over and over again. copying saves. sending back to your mail. recopying your save and then doing it over and over again until you have the desired upgrade. I got my Raging Storm *legendary* to a + 12. And boy is it legendary. *sidenote* i think this also applies to other games as well including zenonia but i have not tested it on it yet. Sorry about the long read. And i hope you guys enjoy it and have fun playing Destinia. Category:Blog posts